The Hunt
by surfgirl1
Summary: The wonderful smell of fear mixed with blood filled my nostrils. I grinned, my red eyes flashing. "Time to hunt," I mused to myself.
1. The Hunt

I was crouched on a shingled rooftop, gazing out over the quiet peaceful city. In the house below me, no one moved. The Miller family, who so kindly "lent" me their house while they were away, was visiting relatives in Boston.

Still hunched down, I slowly inched my way over to the edge of the roof. I peered over the edge at the street below me, empty of human presence. Most of the silly mortals on this street were asleep at the moment.

Rocking forward onto the balls of my feet, I pushed off and sprung through the air. I landed on the street about a hundred feet away, completely silent. Ah, the joys of being a vampire.

I began walking down the dark street, my combat boots softly echoing. My brown leather jacket blew out behind me, as I made my way closer to my destination.

The night air whipped around my frame, and I stopped to lift my head. A smell entered my nose, from the east. I smiled, and turned in that direction.

I took a step and leaped. Clearing the house in front of me, I hit the backyard of the house three behind that one. I continued, using the ground as a springboard to continue. The smell grew stronger, and I leaped into a tree to wait.

The smell of sweat mixed with alcohol filled my nostrils. I grinned, my red eyes flashing. "Time to hunt," I mused to myself.

The young girl who came into my view was typical. She had a short skirt, way too tight top, and 4 inch high heels. She was a little tipsy, and with my extremely powerful senses I could smell the bitter tang of alcohol on the wind.

The night actually seemed to be on my side tonight, for the street light above her began to flicker. Good. I liked my prey scared. The girl paused in her journey, glancing up. I saw a flicker of fear pass across her face.

She slowly backed away from the light, turning to walk faster than before. I kept to the shadows, following her silently. I could feel the ever increasing smell of fear emanating from her, and I grinned in triumph.

When I timed the time was right, I leapt into the darkness before her, stepping out into the light only enough to silhouette my form. I could hear her breath catch in her throat, her heart beat stutter, her hands start to shake. Her eyes widened fractionally, and she took a step backwards, closer to the light. We couldn't have that.

"Who-who are you?" she whispered, clutching her purse in fear. As if I wanted her money.

"Darling, I am your end." And with that I leapt forward.


	2. The Past

When I was a human, my path was set for me. I would marry some well off man minimum ten years my senior, and go off to live in his house to produce him an heir. And while this was not exactly what I wished for, I knew that it was unavoidable.

When I met James this changed. He was new in the town, and was known for his incessant gambling and flirting. He had striking features; a strong chin, pale skin, and wavy brown hair. The thing that brought the most attention, however, was his red eyes. They were a color not seen where I was from.

Of course, the town physician declared that he was an albino, nothing more. However, I could not help but feel a shiver of fear mixed with desire whenever he passed by me. It was not explainable, and yet I did not question it.

My name was Victoria Del Rio. My father owned a ranch outside of town, and held a seat on the governing council. Suitors came from far and wide to claim my hand in marriage. However, none of them were rich enough for my mother or powerful enough for my father.

The disease swept over the countryside in late March, and both my parents took sick. And while the disease originally was not fatal, combined with my father's asthma it was deadly. So in the blink of an eye my mother was a widow, and I was the sole heir to a fortune.

My mother turned into a wicked woman. The loss of her husband meant the loss of her respect, and she began to smoke and spend our money without thought. She soon signed a betrothal contract with Mr. Thompson. Mr. Thompson was a forty year old man who had no money and ended up in jail every few years. He had beaten his last wife to death, but had bribed the Judge enough to be pardoned.

I fled. I took the only money I had to myself and fled the town, hoping never to return. On my first night gone, I was robbed of what little money I had. Without the money, I could not get food. By the fourth day, I was wondering aimlessly in the forest, waiting for death. At last I lay down and closed my eyes.

I opened them to find myself inches away from a pair of blood red eyes. I did not move an inch, and the man smiled. "Madam Victoria. You have put the town in quite an uproar." He tipped his hat, then took a step back.

James.

"If you would like, I can lead you back to the town." I knew that this would do me no good.

"No," I whispered. He seemed shocked by my answer.

"No? You do not want to return to a town where you are treated like royalty?"

I frowned. "I am only treated like royalty because no one knows the truth. And there is nothing left for me there. SO if you'll excuse me." I was not sure where I was going, but I knew I was leaving. Immediately.

"Now wait." He followed after me, then stepped in front of me. I glared him in the eye, then stepped to go around him. He moved into my path once again.

"Please let me leave," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think I can. You see, I have a proposition for you." Despite my instincts screaming at me to run, I was still curious.

"What type of proposition?" I asked warily.

He grinned. "If I give you a life that others would completely envy, without consequence, would you come with me?"

How was that even possible? And yet I was intrigued. No one taking it all away when it was finally okay? No one telling me what to do?

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled, and I saw a sinister look enter his eyes.

"Try not to scream too much," he whispered. Before I could utter a sound, he grabbed my head lightening fast and pulled it to the side. And then he sunk his teeth into my neck.

The burning went on for three days. When I finally opened my eyes, I felt stronger. Beautiful. Powerful.

Thirsty.


End file.
